Forgotten (Last Chapter & Epilogue)
by jeju-island
Summary: Chiaki Shinichi just arrived home after his concert with Rui. A sudden accident occured. Nodame lost all of her memories, will she ever regain them back. Will Chiaki ever confess his feelings for her? Please read and review if you like it. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was driving fast; I currently owned my driver's license. It's been a 3 months since Chiaki Shinichi stayed in Italy for his concert. Now he is coming back, and I am going to pick him up at the airport.

My phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nodame! Where are you! I already arrived. Come on!"

"Senpai, just wait a moment okay, Nodame will be there" then I turned off my phone. As soon as I arrived at the airport I parked the car and headed to the waiting area for the passengers. I looked around but no sign of Chiaki. Then I saw Son Rui together with Chiaki near the exit door.

"Senpai!" I said waving my hand. As soon Chiaki saw me, he immediately walked toward my direction.

"Idiot you're late! Where were you?" he said while poking my head.

I looked at him teary eyed, "Se-senpai"

"What!" he asked irritably. Then I hugged him tight. "Nodame! What the heck are you doing?"

I smelled his shirt. "Ah...senpai you haven't changed, the smell of your clothes and your perfume, still the same" then I released him. I looked at Rui "Rui-san thank you for taking care of my husband."

"I'm not your husband, idiot!" yelled Chiaki, and then Rui laughed.

The three of us headed at the parking lot. I was opening the back compartment of the car when a child began running fast in the parking way and a fast car was approaching.

"Kid look out!" I suddenly shouted. Then Chiaki suddenly shouted:

"Nodame!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nodame

The wind blew strongly, as if the time stopped. It happened so quickly that no one even noticed it. Chiaki was running. He was stained with blood all over. He looks exhausted yet he keeps on running. Everyone was yelling, what was happening. I could hear Chiaki-senpai's echoing voice. I feel numb and I ache all over, my sight was blurry. I can't see anything. Then it went pitch black.

Chiaki

She was hurt, not just hurt but badly hurt. She saved a boy's life but she did not think of herself. She was damn careless! I felt nervous, her eyes were dilating and she was bloody all over. The nurses of the hospital took her to the emergency room. My hands were trembling. Will she die? No. She mustn't, and she will not.

I could smell her blood over my body. "Nodame," I whispered. I stayed in front of the emergency room. After an hour the doctor came outside.

"Are you the young lady's husband?" he asked. I just nodded, because I don't care whether she is my girlfriend or anything.

"How is she?" I asked weakly.

"She is now fine, but due to her injury in the head, her frontal lobe was affected and it might also get a sign that she might not remember anything if she wakes up." He patted my back "Be patient until she regains her memory." I nodded

"How about her hands?" Her hands must be fine so she could play with me again.

"Her hands are quite injured and it would take a year for it to heal, so please don't let her use piano or anything" replied the doctor. "You could now visit her after she is placed on the intensive care unit. If you excuse me sir, I must also see my other patients"

"Yes, thank you doctor" I replied, and then he left. I sat down on one of the benches and covered my face with my hands.

"Shinichi!" someone called my name.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I replied startled

"I heard from Rui, oh...dear how is she?" She asked me. I bowed my head. "Oh no... is she de-dead?"

I was startled "Mom! What are you talking about?" I yelled at her. Then I sat down. "I'm sorry, I was just confused and I don't know what to do" my mom patted my back and whispered.

"She will be alright I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Nodame:

I found myself in a room. It was clean and white all over. I don't remember anything, even my name. I felt I was lying down on a soft white cottony bed. Then I felt someone's head. Who is he?

He woke up. I was startled. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Nodame! Quit joking around, it's me Kuroki-kun" the boy smiled. I felt scared.

"Kuroki-kun? Do I know you?" I replied confused. "Who is Nodame?"

I could see in his eyes that he was also confused. "You...don't remember anything?" he asked. I nodded. "Stop it Nodame! I'm not joking!"

"Neither am I," I replied. Then he went outside. I was scared that I covered myself with blanket. Then I heard the door opened.

"No-da-me" someone called a name with a tune. Who is Nodame?

"Nodame!" Another voice again called me. I got irritated.

"Who is Nodame!" I yelled. Still covering myself

"NODAME YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME!" shouted the lady. I was scared terribly scared that I end up yelling "Stop it!"

I heard footsteps coming, it was the doctors, I knew it, that less than a minute I would practically fall asleep. And so I did.

Chiaki:

I was at the rehearsals. My phone rang. "Excuse me" I said at my orchestra the Roux Marlet.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Shinichi! Nodame is awake and she doesn't remember anything at all!" yelled Kuroki-kun. I moved my phone away from my ears. I sighed.

"Yes, I know Kuroki-kun" I replied "I'll be there before she wakes up" then turned it off. I went back at the stage. "Sorry, for that disruption, let's start again in the 160th movement." I paused "Shall we?"

At last it finished smoothly. I hurriedly took my coat and went to the hospital as quickly as possible. On my way I found Rui, buying sandwich along the side walk she waved at me.

"Chiaki!" she yelled.

"Hello, Rui, sorry, I'm in a hurry, Nodame woke up" I replied and continued running without looking back.

I finally arrived at the hospital, I went to her room and found Kuroki and the others sitting beside her. She is happy, and of course I too am happy. I went near her. As I approached her she quickly covered herself with a blanket.

"So sorry Chiaki-kun, she is a bit shy towards strangers" insulted Kuroki-kun. I touched her and she moved away. "See, I told you"

"Nodame" I murmured "It's me Chiaki Shinichi"

She slightly pulled her blanket, and it revealed an innocent face looking directly in my eyes. "Another weirdo?" she asked Kuroki

"Nodame, he is Chiaki Shinichi, your boyfriend" smiled Tanya devilishly.

"Tanya, I don't like him" replied Nodame. I was shocked. _That was mean. Terribly mean, _I thought. "If you are my boyfriend, then who is Frank? Kuroki-kun says Frank and I are getting married"

I looked at Kuroki coldly and he gave an I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT face. "Nodame, Frank is only a friend of yours you met him at the entrance exam in Conservatoire, here in Paris." I assured her.

"Please leave me alone." She whispered "I will think about it"

Tanya and Kuroki pulled me out of the room.

"What did you just told her?" I yelled at them. "She was getting messed up!"

"Why Shinichi? I thought you don't like her." Smiled Tanya. I was caught.

"I-I-I- ... Just shut up will you?" I replied. Then I peek through her door. "Nodame"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nodame:

I'm so confused on which is real or not real. I want to cry and cry and cry, but I can't. I heard them arguing with each other. Who are they really? I felt my head hurt as I try to remember something.

Then someone entered the room. It was the guy Chiaki, I sighed. He looked at me intently but looked away. He went beside me. I could feel his hot breath across my neck.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him. He looked at me hysterically.

"What do you mean about that?" he asked, I didn't reply. Then he returned to his position. I sighed. I don't know him and now he is perverting me.

Chiaki:

I was startled on how she shouted at me like that. I was trying to cover her body with blanket. She reacted so fast, she doesn't even remember me. How does that feel? Annoying? Angry? Sad? I'm terribly mixed up with emotions.

"Nodame" I whispered. She didn't answer. "Nodame, I'm so sorry. I know that you are suffering too much right now, but don't worry, I'm a good person, really" I assured her.

"Shinichi-kun" she whispered. "That's your name right?" she looked at me uncovering herself. I smiled and touched her hair. She looks like a young child, innocent, and sweet.

I nodded. "How are you? What do you feel?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"I'm okay, but I really feel terrible and stirred with thoughts. I am really sorry awhile back, I couldn't think clearly and I'm trying to remember you or Kuroki or Tanya, but I just can't." She nagged. I wiped her tear.

"Shhhhhh... Don't rush yourself, take your time in remembering us, we are not in a hurry." I replied trying to soothe the pain she felt for not remembering anything in the past.

"Thank you, Shinichi-kun" she replied, and fell asleep. _Shinichi-kun? I missed the way she called me Chiaki-senpai. It was my most awaited name to hear from her. _I thought. I covered her body with a blanket and then after gathering all my courage, I end up kissing her forehead. As I felt my lips touch her face, I felt a tingling sensation that I've never felt before.

As long as she is alright, I am happy. As long as she is safe beside me, I will never let her go. I left her, to buy fruits. I'm going to make her a special dinner.

After an hour of shopping, I went home and cooked the first dish she ever eaten with me after I cleaned her room.

"Shinichi-kun, what do you call this?" she asked me as I feed her.

"Meringue a la panna i broccoli" I smiled "It was the first dished I cooked for you, after I cleaned your room"

"Eh? Senpai cleaned my room?" she replied.

"Wha-what did you said?" I said surprised. "Say it again will you?"

"Eh? Senpai cleaned my room?" she repeated. I smiled.

"You remembered how you called me: 'Senpai'" I replied, while giving her food. She just smiled. A smile that warms my heart. She is indeed beautiful. I just stare at her for awhile then, smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Nodame

I woke up one morning and I found people surrounding me. Who are they? My family? I look at them curiously, then I saw Chiaki-senpai. I started calling him that name because it sounds good.

"Chiaki-senpai, who are they?" I asked. He went near me and held my left hand.

"This is your mom and dad" he said as he points the two couple standing beside my right hand. I nodded, I trust Chiaki-senpai. "This is your brother" he said pointing at a tall man who looks like my so-called dad. I nodded again.

"Nice to meet all of you, but I'm so sorry, I could not remember anything." I replied. The woman was teary eyed.

"Nodame, take your time, don't rush on things." She said. I nodded. I turned to Chiaki.

"Thanks for bringing them all the way here, and where exactly do we live?" she asked innocently, I hate seeing her like that.

"Um...it's in Japan," replied Chiaki. I could see my family was a bit flustered and worried.

"I'm okay, I will be fine. Don't you worry I will remember you soon guys" I said to them.

After sometime, Chiaki drove them towards a nearby hotel, where his mom paid all the expenses for my family's stay here in Paris.

3 hours have passed, I was staying at my bed here in the hospital then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said. The door creaked as it opened. Then an odd looking old man came in. He was wearing a very formal attire. He was smiling at me.

"Nodame-chan, how are you?" he said in Japanese. He look like a European Conductor, he knows me. In fact I could sense that I met him somewhere.

"Sorry, but... Who are you?" I asked him curiously.

He frowned. "You have a bad memory Nodame-chan" Then he went near me and tapped my head.

"Sorry, if I couldn't remember anything. The doctor said it's is not that fatal, he told me I might remember it with the help of my friends." I replied.

"I understand," He replied. "By the way, my name is Milch Holstein!" he said happily.

I began to think. That name sounds so familiar to me, but I couldn't just remember it. "Okay!" I just replied.

**Chiaki**

As I escorted Nodame's parents to their hotel, I was about to go back when Elise entered in my car.

"ELISE!" I said startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I would just like to inform you that you're next performance after the concert is in Italy, and it will be held next next week. You need to pack your things quickly. After your concert here you would travel to Italy that same night." She said as she scans my schedules.

"Did you really did it on purpose? I mean, my schedule, you did packed it." I replied as I arranged my seatbelt. "Nodame is in the hos-"

"CHIAKI!" she yelled and looked at me "DO IT FOR HER!" after that, she left the car immediately.

_What is wrong with her? Packing my schedule yet she knew, that Nodame was in the hospital. Unbelievable! _

It was 15 minutes drive towards the hospital. As I entered her room, I found Stresseman-sensei talking with her.

"Ah! Senpai!" yelled Nodame. "Senpai, you knew him right? Milch Holstein?"

I raised my brow. And look at Stresseman with a "WHAT'S WITH MILCH HOLSTEIN AGAIN?" look in my face. He just replied with a smile.

"Chiaki!" he began "I heard you are going to Italy next next week"

_As I thought, they planned this with Elise,_ I went to the couch. "Yes, but I was planning on cancelling my concert" I replied.

"Senpai cancelling the concert?" murmured Nodame. I was amazed for this past few minutes for she kept on calling me "senpai", maybe she regained her memory.

"Chiaki! Why are you cancelling it! Everyone there is expecting you to do it!" yelled Stresseman. His nagging is getting on my nerves again.

"Please do it!" said Nodame suddenly. I looked at her, I could still see the music dancing within her soul.

"Why don't you do it Chiaki? Nodame-chan is already asking you" smiled Sresseman.

I sighed. "Alright!" Then Stresseman and Nodame shouted with glee, and I felt a tingling sensation that she is coming back.

_Nodame…._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

Nodame:

I felt that I need to move on no matter what is my past. It's really hard to remember who I am. I can't even remember my own name. Remembering something is very hard to do, my head swirls and it starts to hurt really hard.

This is insane, I mean, I'm glad that I'm alive, but past is past, I need to move on. No matter what. Chiaki-senpai is going to be a star in Italy for a few weeks. But me? I'm stuck in this bed forever. It's been five days since I'm staying here in the hospital remembering nothing. I didn't even watched Chiaki-senpai's concert! Well, I just saw it on TV yesterday, I hate to admit it but he is so cool, everything went smoothly. I envy senpai.

I stared at the window, hoping for a miracle to fall down from heaven. Then someone knocked at the door.

"No-da-me!" I saw, Tanya entered the hospital together with Kuroki-kun. I thing they are a couple and they fit perfectly.

"Tanya! Kuroki!" I replied happily. They brought me fruits. I love them so much.

"Nodame, how are you? Any memories?" she asked me. I just grinned.

"Nodame, by the way we talked to your doctor awhile ago, he said you will have hand therapy in a few days. Do they still hurt?" asked Kuroki as he peeled the apples for me to eat.

I looked at my hands. They still hurt, I can't even move it, bandages all over it is all I could see, I even doubt if my hand is present there.

"It's getting better!" I lied, looking at the apples.

"Good, then you could play the piano again!" said Kuroki happily.

Then someone butted into our conversation. "That thing is forbidden!", I saw Chiaki-senpai's angry face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tanya, "I thought you are currently rehearsing for your performance on Italy"

"Yes, I know, I just took a one day break to visit Nodame, anyway a conductor also needs a break right?" smirked Chiaki-senpai.

"That is so not like you Chiaki" said Kuroki. "The Chiaki I once knew had a passion for music and wouldn't even take a break. You used to study music seriously."

"Chiaki-senpai, you should be doing your best for that performance, Nodame, is perfectly fine. Believe me. I will be just fine. Kuroki-kun and Tanya are by my side, they will take good care of me" I said to senpai just to straighten things out. I really hope he understands it.

"Ok, I really knew you would say that but let me do something for you in return." He reached for his pocket and gave us three lengthwise papers.

"Um….what is this?" I asked him. I traced my fingers to that coupon, then I saw Chiaki-senpai's picture. "Oh, a ticket"

"Yes, and I made arrangements for you. You will go to Italy on my performance day. Don't worry, the plane ticket is already paid in full. Here." Said Chiaki-senpai, then he leaned closer to me. "You need to be very healthy in order to watch my concert."

My eyes grew large. "Really? Really? I will get to watch a real orchestra? Wow! And Chiaki-senpai will be conducting! So cool! I want to come! And in Italy! That's a dream come true!" I said childishly. I really want to watch a real orchestra. I can't wait for it! They said I often watch Chiaki-senpai's performance but I can't remember anything right? That is why for me this is my first time to watch.

_That's a dream come true…._

Chiaki

As if my heart is leaping with joy, seeing her so happy like that. I really wanted her to watch my concert live.

Her face reminds me of how she acts so childish, her hair reminds me of the time when I even washed it myself, her smile gives joy to everyone. I really do hope she remembers our fights, our misunderstandings all of the memories she lost.

Love? Is that how you describe it. Ah ….. yes I just love her… SO MUCH..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I know you are all waiting for the next chapter. And here it is! Tadaaa! I've been busy with my studies lately. That is why it's hard to update. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: You know it already.. :))

**Nodame: **

"Open your hand, and then close it. That's good, very slowly, that's your hand exercise, continue doing it and you will recover quickly" smiled the doctor. I was surprised that the doctor who handled me is Japanese; it was easy communicating with him.

I nodded at him while doing what he commanded me. It hurts a little, but I find it easy to do. "Thank you for helping me doctor."

"The pleasure is mine, but I'm a fan of yours honestly, I watched your performance with Stresseman, it was so touching. I'm a music lover too." He smiled. I nodded.

"I really can't remember anything, but thanks." I smiled back. So I was also a star, I didn't know about that. It's been two weeks since Chiaki-senpai went back to his rehearsals in Italy. Next week will be our flight for Chiaki-senpai's performance, I have never been into Italy before, and that is why this is a very rare chance to see that place.

Oh, actually yesterday someone visited me, he calls me "Bebe-chan" I don't even know why, but he told me his name. He said his name is Charles Auclair, and I was one of his students. My head swirls again, and starts to ache. I have been having these headaches for several times now.

I really begin to hate remembering things. I am Nodame, the new Nodame. My past must be forgotten. I know, it sounds crazy but I want to change. I will change for the sake of my friends, myself and of course Chiaki-senpai.

After my therapy, the nurses accompanied me to my room. I sat at my bed again. Alone. This loneliness creeps and clings unto me like a mangoose holding a snake. Wait- mangoose? Where did I ever heard that?

"NODAME!" I was startled. I saw Frank and Tanya running towards me. They bought fruits again. My friends are so sweet.

"So, how was your therapy?" asked Frank, while putting the apples on the plate.

"It was cool; the doctor told me that it would just take months for it to heal. So when are we going to Italy for senpai's concert?"

The two looked at each other. I smell something different in their atmosphere. "Actually Nodame, it's not just Chiaki's concert but Rui's too."

I gave them a confusing look. "Rui?"

"Ah, it's a friend of yours and an international pianist. Chiaki and her will be playing a piano concerto. Will you go and watch?"

"Of course!" I smiled widely. A concerto huh? I want to watch it.

SOON…


	8. Chapter 8

Exams are over! I'm so happy that I could update again..

Anyway, enjoy reading. :))

Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile's characters. :) I wish I do, but I don't.. So here it is..

Chapter 8:

Chiaki

I am really not enthusiastic about this concerto. I could not even concentrate. The Roux Marlet can feel it too that I am not in myself during our rehearsals. Our orchestra has been gaining popularity quickly with the help of Rui.

Rui, another problem of mine. She confessed to me. My mind is stirring up with thoughts. Nodame then Rui.

"Senpai!" I was startled with that voice. The voice I have been longing to hear, the voice that I am missing so much. Nodame's voice. I saw her at the opened door of my hotel room.

"Nodame? You arrived already? And how did you know my room number. Are your hands okay? What did the doctor said? And what's with your outfit?" I hate to admit it but she looks dazzling in her outfit. She was wearing a skirt with laces and her blouse was filled with ribbons.

"Gyaboo senpai! So many questions" she said. I flinched. _Did she just said gyabo?_

"Chiaki!" yelled Kuroki and Tanya as they waved at me. "I can't believe that you reserved a room for the 3 of us in this five star hotel." Said Tanya with glee.

"Actually, Kuroki and I will stay in one room and Nodame and you will on the other room." I replied. "So let me treat you for dinner since I know you all look like starving peasants" I chuckled devilishly.

"That is so mean senpai!" yelled Nodame. Then she saw the piano. (A/N: special treatment of the hotel for Chiaki since he is the son of a well-known pianist :) ) "Piano…piano..piano" she murmured.

I smiled. I wish I could hear her play once again. Her posture as she plays, the uniqueness in ever note she skipped, and of course the pouting of her lips.

After a minute she began to shout in pain. She cried in agony, as she held her head. We rushed to her. I feel her pain. My heart was pierced. Her cries. Those tears want me to hug her tightly and comfort her. I have been selfish this days, all I want was to hear her play again but right now the best thing to do is to let her discover who she is. I will support her of whatever path she wishes to take.

To start learning music all over again…..

Or …..

Leave music and….

….

Me….

**A/N:So what do you think? Chiaki's love is growing.**

**Please review this chapter. I need at least 5 reviews to continue with the next chapter. Thank you, God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was so enthusiastic on continuing this story. But then I forgot my password on my fanfiction account. It was so frustrating that I can't update for 5 MONTHS, there was even no internet connection! -_-**

**But here I am now posting chapter 9…..**

**I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE…**

**Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nodame Cantabile chracters, I wish I really do, but I don't. :)**

Chapter 9:

**Nodame**

Now is the moment I have been waiting for, of course Chiaki-senpai too. Oh.. the concerto…Chiaki-senpai conducting? THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME

I seldom get those nerve wracking headaches. My head seems to be a bit calm these days, though I still get my therapy once a week. I'm improving!

Tanya and I are were shopping at the mall to get new dress awhile back. She even taught me to put make-up, and to tell you honestly, I like it.

We are now at the auditorium where Chiaki-senpai will perform. I can't remember the piece he was going to perform but I have this clue that it would be so awesome. Besides Chiaki-sempai, a girl named Rui is going to perform with him. I hope she won't ruin Chiaki-senpai's concerto.

"Bebe-chan!" I heard someone yelling that stupid name. Oh, I remembered, it was my professor in conservatoire.

"What is it Yoda-sama?" I called him that, I don't even know why it just slipped out in my mind.

"You finally remembered me Bebe-chan!" he smiled while patting my back. "Aww...I hope I could teach you again someday Bebe-chan"

I smiled at him. After that I said goodbye as Tanya pulled me away from him.

She faced me then said, "Nodame, go to Chiaki's changing room, I bet he is waiting there for you" smiled Tanya.

"But how about you? Who will be with you?" I asked, I was nervous to be alone with Chiaki-senpai, I felt awkward when I'm with him.

I have been feeling this kind of thing inside of me. Like butterflies in my stomach, I guess.

"I will be with her" butted Kuroki, he always appear out of nowhere. I just nodded.

"Oh, okay, I'll be going now"

As I was walking at hallway, nobody was there. I felt that I shouldn't be here. I saw Chiaki-senpai's dressing room. As I turned the knob and opened the door, my mouth felt dry, my knees started to weaken, my hands began to sweat, I felt the whole world is ending. I quickly recognize her, I saw her picture at the posters and tickets. Why do I feel this thing?

I can't explain why I felt this when I saw…..

Chiaki-sempai and Rui hugging….

**Oh that RUI! Sorry for the short update.**

**I'll update again as soon as I can.**

**Read and Review! :)**

**jeju-island**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update.. **

**Here it is! Tadaaa!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill..**

**Chapter 10:**

Chiaki

I was fixing my hair. I exhaled. This is it, my first concerto with Nodame watching since she lost her memories. I felt that something good is about to happen. I know this would be a success. The orchestra will play Beethoven's Symphony No. 3, Eroica. With this piece Beethoven stepped into the innovative world of symphonies, and with this piece, I am so sure that Nodame would take a step too and remember everything.

Then someone knocked at my door.

"Come in" I said as I brushed my shoulder using my hands.

"Chiaki" Oh, It was Rui. I was really expecting Nodame. Then she came in dressed beautifully. It's hard to admit but Rui is indeed beautiful. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, what is it? Nervous?" I asked her. She nodded, I chuckled.

"Chiaki," she said then I was so surprised when she hugged me.

"H-hey, R-rui, let go okay?" I said as I try to push her away from me softly.

"Just a minute please?" Then I saw the door opened. My eyes grew large, Nodame was staring blankly at us. I can see in her eyes that she too was surprised. I pushed Rui softly, whispering to her that Nodame is here.

"I-I'm sorry, if I disturbed you, I-I'll just come back later" her voice faded. She was about to leave when I rushed through her and pulled her arm.

"I'll just wait outside Chiaki" said Rui, then left the room.

I saw Nodame looking downwards. "A-ano…. Chiaki-senpai, I just wanted to tell you good luck on your performance and-" I didn't let her finished, I hugged her tightly. I was looking forward on this moment that we would be alone and I would be able to hug her tight. I squeezed her.

"Ch-Chiaki-se-senpai…n-no-not..bre-breathing" she gasped. I released her, then I smiled at her.

"I'm very glad you came." I said to her. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Sir 5 minutes left" the organizer informed me.

"I'll be there in a minute." I replied. Then I faced Nodame, she was still staring at the ground. "Hey, look at me" I lift her chin.

"Senpai, good luck ok?" she said while looking at the other side.

"If it's about what you saw awhile back, I'll explain to you-"

"No!" she said finally then looked at me. "I-I-I mean, it's okay. I was just, you know, surprised and I just came here to wish you luck."

"Oh, okay. Nodame promise me, that you will listen to the piece that we will play." I asked her.

"Yes, I will" she replied, then suddenly she hugged me tightly. "Good luck senpai, I know you will do great"

With that, every nervousness, every fear suddenly drained away from me. I know she will come back…

I KNOW..

**Will Nodame come back after all? Or its just Chiaki's imagination ?**

**So another update! :)**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Thanks! God bless.**

**-Jeju_island**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Nodame:

As the orchestra started, I felt so happy at the same time relaxed. Is it the music? Or maybe the embrace Chiaki-senpai gave me. I felt my cheeks flushed. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts again is entering me. I sighed.

After the first symphony which I am not familiar of since the incident, the next performance would be a piano concerto, and again I am not familiar with the piece. The crowd applauded as Chiaki-senpai and Rui entered. They looked good together.

"Do you think those two are dating?" I heard someone whispered at the back.

"I think so, since they play beautiful music together. But the two would not admit anything," whispered the other. I felt my heart thump louder than before. Then the thing that caught my hearing is when they said:

"But Chiaki Shinichi once claimed to be dating someone and was caught in an accident. Rumors say she is a genius but a big idiot," they laughed. "But it's better if Chiaki and Rui would be together right?"

"Yes, I would prefer that" said the other.

I covered my ears. Those rumors are getting on my nerves again. Was I a big idiot in the past? What do I do with music? Genius? Me? But a big idiot –now that is quite bothersome. I heard the piano playing. This piece, where have I heard it? It sounds really familiar.

"Ravel's piano concerto in G major" I suddenly uttered. Where did that come from?

"Yes, that's right" replied Tanya. "Ravel wrote this for his second concert tour of America in 1929. This was strongly influenced by the popular jazz of the day"

"Yeah, it's rhythmical and quite humorous," I whispered.

"You're right again, but what is Chiaki thinking? He repeated a piece he played in France, there are a lot of pieces out there. But why did he chose Beethoven's Eroica, and Ravel's piano concerto?"

"Tanya's right, he is planning something we don't know" added Kuroki-kun.

I watched Rui play, she was graceful and very elegant. She was….sparkling. I felt the rising tension of the audiences. She was indeed a genius.

_Are you okay?_ I heard a voice inside my head.

_Can I stay here for tonight, Shinichi-kun?_...wine…glass…hug…Ravel's Piano concerto…Rui..playing..

Jealousy, anger, frustration….

I felt my head hurts and it was horrible. My head really hurts.

The crowd stood up and applauded, the piece ended.

I started to stand up but my head was like being twisted and turned. I fell and after that everything went black.

Chiaki:

_Baka…I wasn't even thinking?!_

I heard a tension in the crowd that a young lady fainted I knew it was Nodame. I ran down the stage and went to Nodame. I knew that this would happen. I really hoped she will remember even a small piece of memory but the price is a very hurting headache that could make her suffer more.

We rushed her to a nearby hospital. The doctor told me that everything was fine, she was just struggling. I went inside the hospital room where she was admitted.

"Chiaki-senpai" I heard her voice, and as if I started to be able to breath again. I looked at her dazzling eyes.

"We'll leave the two of you" said Tanya as she pulled Kuroki out of the room.

I caressed Nodame's brown hair. "I'm so sorry Nodame," I muttered

She looked at me innocently. That look is breaking my heart. "What are you sorry for senpai?"

"That….."

"Senpai, if you are apologizing because I fainted, well it is not your fault. My head is the one to be blamed not you." She looked at me deeply. I felt the urge to kiss her, but I was holding back.

"N-Nodame, thank you" I just replied bowing my head.

"Chiaki-senpai?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Aisheteru Chiaki-senpai." She smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is a new chapter. Sorry for a short update. I'm kinda busy with my studies. It's hard to update. HONESTLY

Please Read and Review…

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill :D

**Chapter 12:**

**Chiaki**

I made the first move. I was so surprised with myself that I actually did that. Overwhelming happiness made my body move on its own.

I kissed her!

I kissed my love!

As I move away, we were both gasping for air.

"S-s-senpai, w-why did you do that?" she asked me. I was surprised, her face shows it too.

I don't know what to say, I was just so stunned and surprised. "I'm sorry" was all I said then I went out of her room.

**Nodame:**

"I'm sorry" my heart broke as I looked into him running away. He said he was "sorry". My mind kept repeating and repeating those words. Tears.

I hate my tears especially when they are falling. I couldn't believe that he said he was sorry that he kissed me. What was that kiss? Did he kissed me just because he feels like it and the mood is nice?

I was crying...

I am crying…

I hate myself, I hate senpai. I will run away. I will, so that all of my pain, all of my shattered hopes be renewed and refreshed. I need to go. I need to say goodbye.

To my friends…

To my teachers…

And to my family..

And most especially…

….

…

…

SENPAI


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another short chapter. **

**Tell me how you feel by making a review.**

**God bless**

**-jeju_island XD**

**Disclaimer: Awww..you know it already. **

**Chapter 13:**

**Nodame:**

I need to get out of here. This heartbreak is tearing me into pieces. I hate myself. I need to go.

Get away from here. I am in the hospital but Chiaki-senpai was not yet back.

I am currently and secretly packing my bags and contacting Milch. I know he can help me. I can still remember the conversation we had a month ago.

_"Nodame-chan, if you need any help, I would gladly do it. But in one condition" he paused, "You must play the piano again."_

That is what he said. His phone was ringing, then someone answered.

"Moshi-moshi?" the voice asked. I gathered my courage, inhaled and exhaled.

"Nodame-desu, can I speak with Milch?" I whipered.

"Nodaaaaaameee-chaaaan!" he yelled, I pushed my phone away from my ear. "What is it? Do you need something?"

"I-I-I um….will you help me?" I asked. There was a long pause of silence. Then he began to speak.

"Are you sure with your decision? You might not see Chiaki-kun ever again. But maybe in your concerts or tours. Are you sure?" he asked.

"I-I-I am perfectly sure of it." I sighed. This is it. There is no way I would turn back now. Chiaki-senpai was mean, he kissed me but said sorry.

"Alright, I'll let my guard Oliver pick-up you." He said, "Bye bye Nodame-chan, we will see each other soon."

*beep beep*

The call ended. I exhaled, this is it. I gripped my bag holder and went out of my room, without being noticed.

**Chiaki:**

"That was stupid," I told myself. Why did I apologized? I'm so dumb. The genius Chiaki Shinichi is dumb in love. I was in love with music for the whole of my life and for the second time around, I fell in love but is now lost. Reality struck me. Stupidity is now included in my dictionary.

I planned to go back to the hospital to check if Nodame is sleeping. As was walking toward the streets of Paris, I felt very nervous. Like something bad is going to happen. I ran toward the hospital quickly. And as I opened Nodame's room…

Guilt, anger,sadness overwhelmed me. I knew it. This nostalgia is giving me the creeps.

Nodame was nowhere to be found.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been awhile. I was so busy writing a new fanfic and I almost forgot this.

Sorry guys.

But I love you still.

For those who are waiting for an update…this is dedicated to all of you.

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Read and Review

Chapter 14

Nodame:

It's been a five months since I left Chiaki-senpai. I wonder how is he. Maybe I should just concentrate on my next concert here in Italy. What is Chiaki-senpai doing right now? Does he still remember me?

"Nodame!" Elise came inside my room with a lot of paper bags in his hand. "Here are your new clothes.

"Elise!" I said helping her, "I told you, I just need one dress, why did you buy a ton?"

Elise laughed, "It's fashion my dear, anyway, here is your scheduled visitation in Prague," she smiled, "Chiaki Shinichi wants a moment with you,"

"Whaaat!" I yelled, "Elise! I told you not to tell him!"

"No, it wasn't me—maestro did it," she smiled wickedly, "So you must do it," then she left the room.

I sighed, five months of trying to abandon my past. Why do our fates always collide? This is the worst. Worst.

Chiaki

Five months I haven't seen her. I endured it all. I just missed her so much. I couldn't even stand a minute without looking at her picture in my wallet. I'm suffering. She became a star at Italy within five months. She has already reached me.

Thanks to that pervert conductor I will be able to meet her.

"Chiaki, you want to see her right?" he asked me.

I just nodded. "Is she alright?"

"She is alright Chiaki-kun but I'm afraid she is getting too much proposals from rich men in Italy but she always rejects them—I'm sure you know the reason why."

I just smirked but deep inside I was happy.

"Well for now, she is seeing a young man from one of the richest family in Europe, and I'm sure she is already falling for that person."

Whoah, he just said that Nodame is rejecting those idiots, is he making me jealous? "Is that so?"

"Yes, and if you want to meet him—I'll tell you that day, so be ready," he smiled

That conversation was so serious and that Milch Holstein is getting really nosy.

Nodame

I changed my clothes. Today is the day I will meet Chiaki-senpai, I hope—I really hope that he still likes me, even though what he did hurt me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Pretty, but plain enough.

I entered the coffee shop in where we will meet, I saw him looking handsome as ever. I hope he still recognizes me, he seems to be nervous. I went near him and said, "Chiaki-senpai,"

Chiaki

"Chiaki-senpai" the moment I heard her voice I knew I would break into tears but I held it back. As I look up to her—is she Nodame?

She looks gorgeous and dazzling, she even wore a pretty dress. Her style has gone very differently. I am in love with her. I really am.

As the two hearts collide…

What will happen?

Find out


	15. A message from the fanfic writer

A message from jeju-island:

To my dear readers, I know it's been long since I haven't updated any of my stories. Please bear with me, my life is in danger, well, not literally in danger. School's pressure is on me and I forgot my password in fanfiction (well…I'm always like that). Anyway, I'll update one long chapter tomorrow, for you guys.

I actually miss writing here. Sorry, I'm so sorry. I have been having sleepless nights just to finish my requirements. I'm a college student so it's hard. But I will update no matter what. Thank you for your patience.

God bless and have a great day!


	16. Chapter 15

Hellllloooo! I'm back ... after 5 months of not updating this fanfic I almost wanna cry in seeing your reviews..

Anyway, here is a long chapter dedicated to all of you my dear readers.

I know it's been so long, please bear with me. Thanks a lot. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: You know the drill :)

Chapter 15

Nodame

"Nodame," I heard him whispered my name. A chilling breeze suddenly wrapped me. I felt warm all of a sudden, and in the spur of the moment, I saw Chiaki-senpai embracing me.

A tear trickled on my cheeks. I promised myself not to cry, but I just can't help crying. "Chiaki-senpai," I whispered. He hugged me more tightly. We were like that for more than five minutes and I can't help but to smile. Even after those hurtful things that happened, I missed him still.

"Hey," he said as he wiped the tears visible in my cheeks, "don't cry,"

I smiled. Still the same Chiaki-senpai, caring as ever.

"I'm sorry," he began. That sentence, that sentence that rings on my head makes me want to cry even more. I want to be with him, yet I'm holding back. "I'm sorry for being stupid and idiot,"

Huh? What is he talking about, I was about to look at his face when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "Chia-"

"I'm sorry Nodame, I'm sorry for leaving you without an explanation, I'm sorry for leaving you...AGAIN," I felt his body shaking. Is he crying?

"Chi-"

"Please, come back to me. I beg you, I need you, I really...do...need..you," he paused as he sniffed, "After five months of not seeing you, my world was falling apart. Now you have reached me, now that you have become a star, please stay with me. Let us start anew, I want you to be mine,"

Silence...Now I noticed that no one was in the restaurant, he reserved this place for me. For us. I heard his soft sobs. This was not the Chiaki-senpai that I once knew. He is asking me, uh, no, he is pleading and begging to me to come back.

I want to be with him too...but...

"I'm sorry Chiaki-senpai, I can't" I bit my tongue. What an idiotic lie.

"Wh-what?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I can't come back," another lie, the same old me, lying to myself.

"What are you talking about?" he pushed me slightly, I bowed my head.

"I-I-I can't, I already have a-a-a fiancé," Baka Nodame, another bluff.

Chiaki

"I-I-I can't, I already have a-a-a fiancé," my ears went totally deaf. I heard a ringing sound in my head. Is this happening?

Stresseman-sensei just told me that...

"I'm planning to accept the proposal of a certain young man," she replied bitterly. I know she still loves me, but are my intuitions incorrect? "Find someone Chiaki-senpai. Find someone who will love you dearly and wants to be with you,"

"I-I-I"

"Don't say it!" she warned, her eyes were full of fear and regrets.

"I love you," finally, the words I have been hiding, these three words that tells every feelings I have. "I really do love you, so please, just...just...stay"

Her eyes were surprised, the look in her face also says, she was shock. Then her eyes shifted on the other side. She smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry senpai, but...but...I-I-"

"What? Please tell me,"

"Senpai..." her voice cracked.

"Nodame," I began to shake her shoulders. "Please tell me,"

"I don't love you okay? Stop this madness! I can't love you! I'm not worthy of you! I don't love you! Happy?" then she walked away without saying another word.

_ Chiaki...you idiot, you left her again...for the THIRD time... but this time, you won't be getting her back.._, I thought as tears streamed on my face.

Nodame

IDIOT. IDIOT. IDIOT. What did I just do? I hurt him. Badly. Will I go back? What's my reason for saying those things? Arrrrgh! I don't know. I'm just scared.

Damn Nodame, just because of fear you ruined everything.

This is so frustrating.

Author's note: Will Nodame go back to Chiaki, or will she stick on her stupidest of her stupidest decision? I need votes. PM me if you want her to return or not. :)


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I swear! :)

Nodame

Am I going back or stay here in this dark alley? What am I waiting for?

"Nodame-chan," I heard Milch, I look at my back and saw him. His back leaned on the wall, his arms cross.

"Milch!" I said while tears start to stream on my face. I'm an IDIOT! "Milch! I'm an IDIOT! I'M AN ID-"

"Stop living in this unrealistic world No-da-me" he said sweetly, "Chiaki needs you-,"

I didn't let Milch finished his story, I began running back inside the restaurant. "Chiaki! Chiaki-senpai!" I yelled but I couldn't find him.

"Excuse me ma'am, but the person here already left," the waiter said as he approached me.

_Apartmentt! The apartment!_ I began running with all my might. I was running fast then I didn't noticed that I passed by someone.

"Chiaki-senpai?" I murmured and smelled the air. It is his perfume. I look at my back and saw him walking aimlessly. I laughed a bit.

"Well, there's a zombie in here," I laughed.

Chiaki lifted his head and look at me with awe. He began to move one step. "Stop!" I said, he stopped. I laughed silently. He looks really sad at the same time surprised. "You are quite interesting Chiaki-senpai,"

The pain and sadness in my heart began to fade. I felt joy seeing him. The joy I felt years ago.

Suddenly images of the past began to play in my mind. I remembered the day I met Chiaki-senpai, the time we played the piano together, the time I watched his concert, the time I studied at conservatioir. Everything. I began to cry—not of sadness but of joy. I remembered this place, this was the same place that I strangled him because he was sulking. I laughed at the same time cried.

"Nodame?" He whispered. I didn't even noticed that he was already hugging me. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered.

This is one of the greatest moments of my life.

But this is not the end.

Hello guys! It's been awhile, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. IT may look like it is the last, but it is not. I plan to add lovey-dovey chapter too. So NodamexChiaki fans, just hang on, their story is just about to start. Read and Review


	18. Chapter 17

Hellloooo long time no see? An update for you guys! Enjoy it well!

Disclaimer: well you know the drill.

Nodame

Now, this is the time. I want to tell him all my feelings, everything that I feel, the sadness the joy, but It seems I can't express it in words. I just hugged him tight.

We are now in his apartment cuddling together in his bed. It was just nice to feel each others warmth and scent again after how many years. He was caressing my hair, I heard him chuckled.

"i just remembered the first time I taught you to play. You had a stinky hair back then, but now, your hair smells nice"

I laughed as i tried to remember that scene. "Stop it Chiaki-senpai," I giggled. I hugged his waist tighter. I just don't want to feel the distance that I accidentally created. I want to spend more and more time with him, he means the world to me.

"Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, i really really do, so please marry me"

He suddenly laughed. I looked at his bright eyes that sparkled while he laughed.

Chiaki

"What's so funny about that," she's really here, the one whom I love the most is right beside me.

"Nothing, I just never thought that girls would do the proposal. It was always the men who do it," then I stared at her intently making every moment count. I sat up straight, then held her hand. We stood up, I kneeled down in front of her, this is the time to let her know of my feelings.

"Nodame, I'll say this once so listen carefully. I never really knew happiness not until the day that I met you. I admit, you were so annoying back then, but that spirit made me realize what I really want in life. what I want to achieve. You led me to this area of my music career. You taught me to overcome my greatest fears. You have seen by good and bad side. You are not my type, honestly. But, there is something in you that made me crazily fall in love. Your whole personality envelops my whole being. It was not me who took you to my world, but it was you who took me into yours. Mom was right, you are my angel. The time you left me, my whole world seems to collapse, but when you came back, I felt mixed emotions. I love you, with all my heart. I may not have a ring now, but one thing is for sure, i will never leave you, I will love you forever,"

I blushed, that indeed was embarrassing. I never made any speech like that in my whole life. I looked at Nodame, her eyes were full of tears. She smiled sweetly then implanted a kiss on my lips. And I already knew that It was a gentle gesture of her answer.

Okay guys, this is not yet the END hang in there, :)


	19. Chapter 18

An update! Yey! I'm so glad that I have more free time now. Well enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking of ending the story, but on the back of my mind I still want to add more. So what do you think?

Read and Review :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own them.

Nodame:

After, months and months and months of my therapy… I'm back! Back in playing the piano, my hand whenever I touch the keys of the piano feels joyful, they skip and leap and dance at the surface of each keys.

Chiaki-senpai, on the other hand, has been busy with his concerto all over the country together with Roux Marlet. I'm back at the conservatoire, learning again from my dear professor Auclair-sensei. Anyway Chiaki-senpai is coming home today from Germany, he promised that he will play the piano with me as soon as he got hom so I'm really really excited.

Chiaki

"Kyaaa! Chiaki-senpai!" that voice, I really missed that voice. It has been awhile since I saw her physically. I've been having online chats with her just to satisfy myself of seeing her happy and alive. Her same old ways is starting to get back again. But now she looks really different. She's much prettier than before.

"N..No-da-me can't br-breath" I said while struggling for air. She hugged me tight for more than one minute and she released me.

"You really smell nice Chiaki-senpai," she said dreamily. I laughed at her face. The same old Nodame. We went to the apartment. The pianos are already positioned. I asked my mom to get another piano for my room before I got home, I'm glad she followed my instructions. Ah, I'm cruel.

I sat at the chair and gave Nodame the score.

"Mozart sonata for two pianos?" she asked me, "Senpai are you sure?"

"Why? We played it before right?" I replied at her question.

"Really?" _So she doesn't CLEARLY remember it, _I thought "I thought you remembered the time we played together?"

"Well, Chiaki-senpai it is still a bit blurry, though I can remember you getting really mad at me for playing sloppily," she laughed. I just love to hear that laugh of hers. It reminds me of those days.

"Okay let's start whenever you want to," I smiled, "Just play freely Nodame, like what you always do,"

She stared at me and gave a nod. We started to play.

The start was so far so good. I'm really expecting her to play the same than before. I really like her style in playing the piano. Then I stared at her.

THERE IT IS!

That mouth, she has already started to lose control like what she always does. Can't believe she can still do that. Just as when I told her to play freely…ah…

She's really really honest, just like before.

But I will synchronize with her, just like in the past.

There she skipped and bounce, I'm so glad I'm aware of her habits.

Ah….I know this feeling. This was the same feeling I felt when I first played the piano together with her. We are going to end this perfectly. Listen to me Nodame, like what you always do….

The piece ended perfectly though she was still a bit sloppy. She ran toward me and hugged me tight. She was crying.

"I remember it Chiaki-senpai, I can remember it clearly now. Waaaah! I miss you!"

I smiled, "You really are something, Nodame,"

"I love you Chiaki-senpai" she sobbed

"And I love you more Nodame," I whispered are her ear and hugged her more tightly than ever.

**SO is this the end? I don't know, so Read and Review guys, your opinions will really help me. Thank you! **


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Yes, sad to say this is the last chapter of Forgotten, and I'm currently developing a new story if Nodame and Chiaki. I'm already broadcasting it. Right now. Hahaha The title is "Gifted Hands" so just wait for it, and maybe I'll post it next week. :D

Last Chapter

His hands were so soft. The smile on written all over his face spelled the happiness he have. I can't breathe properly. Yesterday everyone was so busy for the preparations. Even though Chiaki-senpai and I were busy, our friends took care of every single detail.

Today is the day.

This is our wedding day.

It has been 6 months since Chiaki-senpai proposed to me. Our wedding keeps on getting postponed. But alas, now is our free time. Chiaki-senpai took a month break from Roux Marlet, he said that he wanted to tour the world with me after our wedding. Surprisingly, the orchestra let him, well, maybe since their popularity rose greatly after our GOLDEN PAIR performance. It was a moment to remember.

Rui on the other hand is now happy with his boyfriend, Adam Simon an American pianist. He was also a world class performer just like Rui. They really do match together.

Tanya and Kuroki married 3 months ago, now they are expecting a baby, I'm so glad the two of them had this strong relationship. Frank on the other hand became a composer for famous cartoon television shows in France. He, well, he is still an OTAKU.

"Nodame, it's time" I kind of spaced out, Chiaki looked at me concerned. I smiled at him the sweetest smile. He nodded and smiled back.

Chiaki

That smile reassured me that everything was okay. I'm really nervous right now, and my stomach doesn't feel right either. As we exchanged our wedding vows in front of each other and all the witness, my heart began to beat wildly. It was like a never ending happiness to spend the rest of my life with her.

As I lift up the veil that covered her face, I blushed. When did she became so beautiful? I smiled. She smiled. Our hearts were intertwined ever since the beginning of our meeting. My life was tangled unto hers. As I pressed my lips unto hers, I knew this will last forever and will never ever be….

FORGOTTEN…..


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: you know it

EPILOGUE

Chiaki

"ting!"

My wife laughed at the sight of our 3 year old daughter as she pressed the keys of the grand piano in our house. "Chiaki Aika, you are so full of surprises,"

Mom entered the house, my daughter lavishly embraced her and smiled sweetly. "Aika" a name that me and Nodame have fought over while she was still inside. Nodame wanted to name her "Aiko" but we started to argue. It was one of the craziest fights of the century. It was mom who decided to name her "Aika" she explained that "Aika" which means "love song" will suit her.

I smiled at the thought. It definitely suits our daughter. She is the fruit of our love. She is our song. She is Nodame and Shinichi's "Aika"

A cry was heard in the room. Nodame rushed to the room opposite Aika's . She held our second angel. Chiaki Kou. He was our second child. He became our hope. The time that Nodame was pregnant of him the doctor's thought he was dead, but Nodame and I still continued to hope and pray. When we took Nodame to the other hospital our child was not dead but rather alive and kicking! We agreed to name him Kou for he became our HAPPINESS.

Our family might not be one of the greatest families the world will ever know, but our family will always be the greatest treasure I will ever have. Nodame, Aika and Kou, our family will continue to cultivate love and happiness until the end.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS FAN FICTION!

MY NEXT STORY WILL BE ENTITLED: GIFTED HANDS


End file.
